Love & Sex
by Kaishiru
Summary: Suzaku transfers to Ashford Academy and soon meets Lelouch. The two of them hit it off in a rather strange way but they get along either way. So well that a secret Lelouch has might ruin things between them...or not? AU. Hard yaoi. SuzaLulu.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass in any way nor gain any profit from it. I do own this fanfiction. :)**

**Pairing:** SuzaLulu (Suzaku Kururugi and Lelouch Lamperouge)

**Contains:** Yaoi (boyxboy), very explicit yaoi, probably some toys...

**Warning:** Hard yaoi lemon in this chapter, some blood and...that's about it. ^^;

**Note:** If you do not like yaoi, please turn back now because this fanfiction will have it indefinitely.

* * *

><p>Suzaku Kururugi just transferred to Ashford Academy after getting expelled from his last school for bashing someone's head against the wall and as a result, reducing the wall into rubble and putting the guy in ICU. The person insulted him for being an "Eleven" which was another name for the Japanese. The country used to be called Japan but they lost the war against Britannia so now Japan has been renamed Area 11. And as for the Japanese, some were made into "Honorary Britannians" while the others who had refused to join Britannia were forced to live in poverty. They struggled each day to live under Britannian rule that was forced upon them.<p>

Despite being an Eleven, Suzaku is very good looking. He had short but thick, unkempt brown hair that framed his face. Green eyes that looked like endless beautiful pools of emerald that one could just drown in forever. He had a very taut, muscular body and perfectly tanned skin which was all natural. The male was very tall for his age too and very athletic which somehow explains how strong he is. Well, that and he does have the power to crush things. One would never expect that because his body looks so lean despite the moderate amount of muscle he's sporting. Suzaku is normally a nice person but he does have a bit of a temper on him also. He's on probation because of that stunt he had pulled at his last school. And his foster parents are at their wits end with Suzaku, not that the brunette cared.

The brunette sighed as he rode on his motorcycle to school hoping to avoid the "don't get into a fight this time." lecture since he's heard it several times before. It's gotten repetitive to the point he had to find ways to avoid his foster parents each time. The thing is, Suzaku _does_ try to keep himself out of fights. It's just that the confrontations seem to find _him_. It is absolutely ridiculous for him to be honest. And it's all because of his nationality. That's just fucking fantastic...

The male turned into the school parking lot and quickly found a spot. Soon after he had mounted off his bike, he had noticed he was getting stares from the other students. It wasn't that often that Ashford Academy had new students that transferred to their school in the middle of the school year. Even more rare, it's an Eleven. The male took off his helmet and sighed as he placed it in the compartment underneath the seat. Suzaku pocketed his keys before he started walking while he attempted to ignore the stares and whispers that were directed at him. He had started making his way to the front office which was quite far from where he is but he can make it since it wasn't like it was going to kill him.

Suzaku examined the school as he walked around and found it to be a nice school architecture wise but it seemed to be full of snooty kids. Great. The uniform he's wearing didn't make this any better. He really hated wearing it. This morning before he had left home, he tried finding some way of wearing it to where it would look remotely good on him but to no avail. So he was _forced_ to wear the damn uniform like everyone else.

The brunette soon found the front office and quickly grabbed his class schedule. The first class he had wasn't far despite this school being so large... He has Geography first so he started making his way there. It was on the first floor so he definitely didn't have to go far. After a few minutes, Suzaku had finally reached his classroom and walked inside. The chatter that was previously going on had stopped when he had entered the room. Several heads had turned to stare at him as he quietly took his seat. The whispers grew as he tried ignoring them. This was going to be a long day...

Suzaku sat there and doodled on the cover of his notebook while he waited for class to start. He had heard the door open once more and didn't glance up until he had heard the seat shift next to him and glanced over at the person who occupied the seat next to him. It was a male, about the same age as him and probably the same height but he had jet black hair framing his face and fair, flawless looking skin. He was extremely lithe and had somewhat of a graceful look to him. He didn't look like the athletic type yet he looks like he has zero body fat or muscle mass but in a weird way, it suited him. What really caught Suzaku's attention was how beautiful the other male was. He knew he shouldn't stare but it was like he couldn't help it despite trying to be discreet.

The male flinched slightly when the raven haired beauty had spoken to him, his voice sounded like velvet. Almost like cool water splashing across someone's skin on a hot summer day.

"It's rude to stare at people, you know. Especially ones you don't know personally." he said as he turned to look at Suzaku full in the face for the first time, leaving the brunette male stunned. "So you're the new guy everyone's been talking about. You're not as bad as they make you out to be." The brunette almost rolled his eyes at the comment before the raven haired boy spoke again.

"I'm Lelouch. Lelouch Lamperouge. What's your name?" asked Lelouch as he stared at Suzaku with curiosity in his violet eyes which the brunette found absolutely intriguing. Well, not just intriguing but beautiful. They shown with interest and something else he couldn't quite place. There was something else Suzaku tried to figure out about Lelouch but he couldn't place what it was. It took a few seconds for Suzaku to finally find his voice before he answered Lelouch's question.

"Suzaku Kururugi." The brunette almost blushed at the smile that had appeared on Lelouch's face when he had said his name. The raven haired male thought it was an interesting name and that it suited Suzaku well. He would have kept it to himself but he ended up speaking his thoughts accidentally.

"Suzaku. I like that name." Lelouch immediately wanted to kick himself for admitting that. Though he still couldn't deny that he liked Suzaku's name. He liked Suzaku altogether despite meeting him like five seconds ago. Lelouch found Suzaku rather handsome and his name did ring a bell also. The raven haired male quickly figured out that Suzaku is the son of Japan's former Prime Minister, Genbu Kururugi and that the man committed suicide some time three years ago, leaving Suzaku to be cared for by a foster family because his mother is nowhere to be found.

Suzaku grimaced at the compliment that the other male had made before muttering a thank you to Lelouch. He wanted to talk to him a bit more despite feeling a bit shy but the teacher had walked into class then, telling the students to simmer down so she can get to the lesson. The male didn't notice the look of disappointment on Lelouch's face as he turned his attention to the teacher who had called his name then asking him to introduce himself. Suzaku stood up, attempting to ignore the stares the other students are giving him as he started describing himself in just a few sentences.

"My name is Suzaku Kururugi. I'm 17 years old, I love cats, reading poetry and I plan to be a writer when I graduate from school." he said before he sat back down in his seat. The other students finally turned their attention away from Suzaku but Lelouch stared at him in awe. He was surprised to know that Suzaku had those interests since he had yet to find someone who shared the same interests as him and apparently wasn't an idiot. Lelouch was inwardly happy with this. He was starting to like Suzaku even more.

Class soon started and both Lelouch and Suzaku had done their best to keep their attention from each other by taking notes. However, they couldn't deny their presence of each other. They were close, they're arms almost touching each other. Lelouch had to suppress a shudder when his nose had picked up Suzaku's scent. It was a combination of cinnamon and mahogany and it smelled absolutely divine to him. His violet eyes traveled to Suzaku's neck, quickly locking onto the pulse point that was covered by the school uniform. The sound of the blood running in the brunette's veins had almost caused Lelouch's mouth to start watering from the thought and he had to keep his impulses under control. He can't eat him. Not if he wanted to expose his true identity.

No one outside of Lelouch's family knows that Lelouch is a vampire-incubus hybrid. Because of this and his age, he can't control his urges very well. He does try very hard to control them on a daily basis though he does have moments where he slips and he accidentally drains a human dry. As for sexual urges, he doesn't want another person touching him. He doesn't think they are worthy enough to have him. At this school, he is known as the Ice Queen because he will not date or even have sex with someone. Even when it can satisfy whatever urges he has. The nickname itself is pure irony since he is a guy. And even though he is an incubus, he doesn't desire women at all. He prefers men despite not finding the right one yet...

The next 50 minutes of class was almost painful for Lelouch to endure because of Suzaku sitting beside him, the smell of his body heat and blood assaulting his senses like a machine gun. He wanted so much to drink his blood right there but he couldn't. He didn't want to jeopardize his family's entire existence. Lelouch was so drugged by Suzaku's scent that he had almost missed the school bell ringing. He quickly got up then practically ran out of the classroom, leaving Suzaku puzzled when he had looked up from putting his things in his bag. He wondered why Lelouch had ran out of class like that but he didn't need to worry about that right now since he needed to get to his next class. He didn't want to be late for one of his classes on his first day of school. So while ignoring the stares from the other students again, Suzaku headed to his next class which happened to be gym.

Lelouch managed to make it to the closest bathroom, secretly thankful that it was completely empty at the moment. He was breathing heavily by the time he had darted into the nearest stall and leaned up against the wall of the bathroom stall. His eyes were a brilliant pink color, revealing his lust for blood. Lelouch had immediately started digging through his bag for the pack of blood his sister Euphemia had packed for him. He would have to thank her when he gets home later. She knows him so well. Lelouch loved how motherly she was to him despite being a full year younger than him.

Once his hand had gripped onto something squishy in his bag, Lelouch knew it was the object of his desire and pulled it out of his bag, immediately biting into it. The lithe male really didn't like drinking donated blood but it was pretty much his only option right now. Its taste alone made him wrinkle his nose in distaste. This blood pack tasted like rotting fruit and it almost made Lelouch vomit yet he downed it anyway without spilling a drop. His eyes finally changed back to their normal color. Though he did have a bit left on his lips. Lelouch then discarded the empty blood packet before he tore off some toilet paper. He then wiped the corners of his mouth of any blood before leaving the stall to look in the mirror to see if he missed a spot. Since he didn't, he had left the bathroom.

The hallways were close to deserted as he walked to his next class. Despite not being human, Lelouch's stamina is quite low. In other words, he can't run to his next class which was on the second floor and the warning bell had already rang while he was gorging on the donated blood back in the bathroom stall. He sighed thinking he was going to be scolded by his teacher yet again for being late. _Well it's not like I can help my cravings._ Lelouch thought to himself as his beautiful face frowned in annoyance.

As soon as Lelouch turned a corner, he passed the gym locker room but not before two male students had pulled him into the deserted locker room, one of them clasping a hand over his mouth. He struggled against the male's grip, panicking slightly as he had realized that the two guys are from the football team. The lead quarterback snickered, his hand gripping hard at the dark silky locks of hair as he said to Lelouch, "So, I've heard from a little birdie that one of your sisters is a fucking whore who sleeps with random guys. Are you the same way, Ice Queen?"

Lelouch's eyes widened at this insult. He knew they were referring to Euphemia and struggled harder against the other male's grip as they laughed at his futile attempt of escaping from his grip. His glare was fierce as a low growl rumbled in his throat and his eyes flashed pink again. This time from anger. How _dare_ they insult his sister like that! This pissed off Lelouch to the core because he loved Euphemia. He loved all of his sisters. They were very important to him and for someone to blatantly insult them was really crossing the line.

He managed to wriggle himself out of their grip, causing both males to push him down onto the ground roughly causing him to grunt loudly from the impact. The raven-haired male squeezed his eyes shut as he felt those two pairs of unwanted hands all over his body, peeling off his clothes to expose more of his flawless skin. While they held him down, Lelouch thought about harming them but his body didn't want to move partially because he'll get in trouble with his older sister Cornelia.

Meanwhile, Suzaku got lost on the way to his next class and was trying to read the school map to find it. Looking at the classroom numbers didn't really help. As Suzaku tried finding his way to his next class, Lelouch's face suddenly popped into his mind. _That was weird. Why am I thinking about him? We barely know each other... _The brunette thought to himself as his face scrunched up slightly in confusion. But Lelouch was interesting and Suzaku liked how interesting he was. Suzaku shook his head as he reached the gym locker rooms. He then got a weird feeling but attempted to shrug it off. As he closed in on the locker rooms, the feeling persisted to get worse. It then hit its peak when he had heard muffled sounds of laughter coupled with complaints from someone. It sounded like a male. And it was Lelouch.

Immediately, Suzaku bursts into the locker room and his eyes grazed Lelouch's half naked form while the two football players were towering over him. They had his pants down along with his boxers and was about to have their way with him. Lelouch had eventually freed himself from the two football players' grasps before he looked up at the other male almost fearfully. His now violet eyes filled with tears as he grabbed his clothing off the floor and suddenly ran off as scared and angry breaths coming from him while he fumbled to put his clothing back on.

The brunette was furious. He stared after the male then his emerald green eyes rounded onto the two males who dared to touch him like that. He grabbed the two males before they could escape his murderous glare and threw them across the locker room one before the other, holding back on his strength enough to not do too much damage. Their bodies hit the lockers with a very audible thud, making a nice dent in them. He should have done a lot more than just throw them since they almost hurt the boy but he refrained from doing anything. As much as he wanted to hurt those two jocks some more, Suzaku immediately went after the raven-haired teen, hoping to see whether he's alright or not. _He just ran out of the room so he couldn't have gone far..._ Suzaku thought to himself as he grabbed Lelouch's bag and left the locker room and started searching for the other male.

The raven-haired male's body was shaking in fear as he rounded a corner, shrugging on the blazer to his uniform. He could not believe his virginity was almost taken by someone. Well, not someone but two people and they were on the football team. Not all jocks are idiots but these two were and to know that his virginity would have been claimed by the likes of those two made Lelouch sick to his stomach. He had to swallow the bile that had risen in his throat as his eyes glowed a heavy pink hue from anger. This was starting to get more frequent and it's starting to worry the raven-haired male.

A choked sob escaped his lips as he dialed a number on his cell phone, hugging himself tightly as his lips pursed. He couldn't deal with this, not this way... He couldn't _hurt_ anyone in school being that he didn't want to get expelled. However, he wasn't going to take it up the ass by some idiot either! Thank goodness Suzaku came in when he did... His hands shook as he dialed Cornelia's number before pressing the phone to his ear.

"Cornelia? C-can you come and pick me up?" he asked his eldest sister who he heard sigh into the phone and asked him what happened. "You know what happened! I was almost raped and it was two of them this time!" Another inaudible sentence came from his sister and it was the last thing Lelouch wanted to hear as he started yelling into the phone. "I didn't do _anything_! They just dragged me into the fucking locker room and... Cornelia, why do you always think I'm lying? I'm telling the truth!" Not wanting to hear his older sister's accusations, Lelouch hung up before throwing the phone against the brick wall. The cellphone was crushed to pieces instantly upon impact thanks to his strength. He didn't care about that as he leaned up against the wall before sliding down to the ground, gripping his dark hair in distress before burying his face in his hands while he sobbed softly.

Suzaku had looked around for Lelouch over by the gym. Suzaku had asked some students who were skipping school if they had seen Lelouch around. They eventually told him that he ran past the gym and might be somewhere close to the stadium. Since it's the best lead he has, Suzaku headed in that direction, his need to help the raven-haired male was stronger now. After a few minutes, he rounded the corner and his foot stepped on a broken cellphone then he heard the sound of someone crying. He peered around the next corner and saw the raven haired boy from his class. Cautiously, he approached him and asked, "Are you alright, Lelouch?" Stupid question but he didn't know what else to say to him.

At the sound of Suzaku's voice, Lelouch flinched before quickly wiping the tears from his eyes with the back of his sleeve. He didn't even hear Suzaku approach him. It frightened him and he really didn't want to be near another male right now. However, Lelouch tried not to show how much fear he had at the moment but Suzaku easily saw through that and the raven-haired boy kept his eyes away from Suzaku's face as his lips pursed tightly. The feeling of embarrassment was clearly there since Suzaku had seen him practically naked and about to be violated by two guys. It was more than mortifying to be honest.

"I'm fine..." Lelouch said in a quiet, shaky voice as Suzaku looked at him doubtfully. It was pretty obvious that he wasn't fine. Knowing he can't lie to the other male, Lelouch slowly rose to his feet shakily and swallowed the nervous lump in his throat while avoiding eye contact with Suzaku. His eyes shifted to the broken cellphone on the ground. He sighed inwardly thinking he has to get a new one. "My sister won't come and pick me up. I don't want to be here at all..." he added, rubbing his arm while he kept his eyes away from Suzaku. Lelouch was too embarrassed to even look at him because of what happened. And he hoped that Suzaku didn't see too much of his body but that was most likely wishful thinking right there.

It may be close to the middle of the school day but Suzaku couldn't bring himself to say no to Lelouch. Once he thought about it more, he really didn't mind taking Lelouch home. To be honest, school was becoming much of a drag for him anyway so escaping it for today would be a good idea. Plus, his next period after gym is a free period so it worked out for him.

"How about I take you home? I'm supposed to be in gym but knowing that you were in danger, I can't leave you alone again." Lelouch scowled at that last sentence. He wasn't a girl. He did have a feminine looking form but he wasn't female in the least. But his scent is going to cause him some trouble since he is going through a mating period which is similar to puberty almost. And Lelouch is excreting too much of his scent it's causing the men around him to attempt to violate him sexually. He would really have to find someone to mate with soon because this was starting to get out of hand. Only then will his body calm down and an added bonus, no one else can claim him. Lelouch wanted to choose the right guy to be the one to take his virginity for himself.

"I'm not a girl who needs to be saved all the time, Suzaku." Lelouch snapped as he glared at the brunette angrily.

"I get that you're not a girl but from the looks of things, you need to be protected by someone. Since I have no intention of sleeping with you, I will volunteer to protect you." Suzaku offered as Lelouch continued to scowl at him. The brunette was getting tired of that look even though it did look cute. Why he thought of that he'll never know... "Look, I'm offering you a ride home. Do you want it or not?"

Though he didn't want to take Suzaku's offer, Lelouch then thought it would keep the other guys from attacking him even if it's just for today. After thinking about it a bit, Lelouch grudgingly looked back up at Suzaku before speaking again.

"Alright. I'll let you take me home. But if you try anything funny, then I will hurt you and don't think I'm not able to." said Lelouch as his violet eyes were hard like stone. The threat was clear in his voice though Suzaku wasn't wavered by it in the least.

"You don't have to threaten me. Like I said before, I'm not going to try anything on you. I don't plan to either." It was the truth and after a few seconds, Lelouch believed Suzaku. _This one might not be as bad as the others... I'll let him hang around me a little longer._ The raven-haired male thought to himself as his eyes softened a little but still held caution.

After exchanging their words, Suzaku handed Lelouch his school bag before they started making their way over to the school parking lot. They didn't talk the whole way considering that they were a bit irritated with each other. But the strange thing is that they can't deny the fact they feel some sort of attraction for each other either. After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached their destination. Lelouch's violet eyes widened as he watched Suzaku walk over to his motorcycle. He wasn't serious. Was the brunette actually going to take him home on _that?_ Lelouch felt his stomach drop at the thought of riding one of these death machines and the fact that he didn't really know Suzaku made this worse. As Suzaku opened the seat to grab the helmets, he noticed Lelouch looking back at him with obvious fear in his eyes.

"What? You haven't ridden one of these before?" he asked, almost sounding amused at the moment. His tone earned another glare from the raven-haired boy.

"No, I have not for obvious reasons. Do you even have a license for this thing?" It didn't make Lelouch feel any better when Suzaku nodded. The only thing that was bothering him was the fact he would have to ride on a _motorcycle_. "Suzaku, you can't expect me to ride on _this_..."

"I can assure you that you're in safe hands, Lelouch. You really shouldn't be scared of riding a motorcycle. Most people find this thrilling." The tone of Suzaku's voice made Lelouch scoff and roll his eyes. He hasn't come across someone this arrogant before. But he also found him sweet because he is the first person who hasn't tried anything on him and on top of that, he is offering him a ride home.

"Okay, if you say I'll be fine, I can trust you." The ravenette had finally said as a light pink blush dusted his cheeks and he smiled lightly. Suzaku smiled in response before handing Lelouch an onyx colored helmet before putting his on and mounting the bike. Lelouch stared at the helmet before he had finally put it over his head. The male then mounted the bike cautiously. "Y-you have to turn left and keep straight until you find a gate that says 'Lamperouge Estate' on it."

Suzaku nodded before he said, "Got it. Just make sure to hold on, princess." Lelouch would have said something to that but his voice was soon drowned out by the loud rumble of the motorcycle engine. He quickly wrapped his arms around Suzaku's waist and held on for dear life as they sped off across the campus before leaving through the school gate. Even in the mist of all of this, Lelouch could still smell Suzaku's scent. The other male really did smell so wonderful. His eyes closed as he had finally relaxed into the other male, enjoying his scent.

After 20 minutes, Suzaku had finally arrived at Lelouch's home and drove through the gates once they opened after Lelouch had given his name. The brunette slowed down as he drove closer to the large mansion and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of it. Lelouch's house was huge! Who knew that he was loaded? While Suzaku stared at awe at his house, Lelouch was hoping that Cornelia wouldn't scold him for ditching school like this especially since this time he was almost raped today. His anxiousness grew as he mounted off of the motorcycle before Suzaku did and walked over to the door. Almost immediately, the door opened as soon as the two of them closed in on it. And in the doorway was a beautiful, curvy woman with light purple hair and a stern look on her face.

"Lelouch, I didn't expect you to be home so soon." she said in a tone that made Lelouch flinch slightly before her eyes rounded on Suzaku. "Who is your friend?"

"Cornelia, this is Suzaku Kururugi. He saved me from being well...you know." Lelouch answered his older sister as he looked away from her. Cornelia's eyes looked at Suzaku with a surprised look in her eyes as if she knew who he was.

"So you're Genbu's son." That wasn't a question but an assumption. Suzaku nodded. "I never thought Lelouch would be drawn to an Eleven. He's so picky when it comes to choosing friends. Well, it's good that he's found you, Kururugi. Thank you for helping my younger brother when you did and taking him home." she said as she smiled lightly at the brunette.

"It was no problem. I'm just glad I got there when I did..." Suzaku responded as he looked over at Lelouch who looked away with a light blush tinting his cheeks. The brunette noticed Cornelia smirking at her brother as if she knew something and it confused him.

"Well, I thank you again, Suzaku." she said to him as she smiled. "Anyway, if you two need anything, you'll have to wait until Euphemia gets home from school." Lelouch scowled at his older sister who glared back at him. _Why can't she ever do any house work? I could care less that she has a full time job..._ The raven-haired male thought to himself.

"Fine. We'll be up in my room then." The male finally said as he unthinkingly grabbed Suzaku's wrist and started leading the boy up to his room. Cornelia almost had to keep herself from laughing, almost figuring out what was going on here but decided to leave the two of them be.

The walk to Lelouch's bedroom was long due to the fact that the mansion itself is large. It seemed like it was too easy to get lost in the halls but since they had signs on the bedrooms and other rooms, it didn't seem so bad. As they reached the second master bedroom, Lelouch opened the door and lead Suzaku inside. The bedroom itself looked like a scholar's room instead of a normal teenager's bedroom. There were wall to wall bookshelves with what looked like every book known to man. Suzaku thought it was impressive as he stared around the ravenette's bedroom in awe. He liked books but he could never have this massive of a book collection if he tried.

"Impressive right?" Lelouch asked him, smiling as he looked back at him before letting go of his wrist and walked over to his bed then sat his bag close to it. "My mother collected most of these and she used to read them all to me when she was alive." he told the other male as he sat down on the large bed. Suzaku followed suit and went over to Lelouch before sitting down next to him.

"What happened to her?" The brunette asked him as he noticed those violet eyes grow sad.

"She was murdered...by my _**father**_..." Lelouch growled as Suzaku's eyes glinted with interest when he had noticed Lelouch's voice changed when he started mentioning his father. The brunette knew he shouldn't ask why Lelouch's father had murdered his mother even though he felt very curious. He had to swat the thought away before Lelouch picked up on it. "I loved my mother and he had to take her away from me and my sisters. That man is selfish and cruel for doing that." After letting out a sigh, Lelouch then got up and walked over to his nightstand and picked up what looked like a photo of someone before striding back to Suzaku and handing him the picture.

The picture was of a beautiful woman with fair skin and vibrant violet eyes and a beautiful smile on her face. She was obviously sitting outside and is surrounded by an array of roses. The woman had long, wavy black hair. If Suzaku didn't know any better, he would say she looks exactly like Lelouch. Though he wonders where he gets his personality from since the woman in the photo looks so gentle and loving.

"She looks beautiful. You look a lot like her." Suzaku said, not knowing what else he could say. What could he say? Lelouch's father murdered his mother. There wasn't anything you could say to make someone feel better from a tragedy like that. But that comment Suzaku had made caused a light blush to appear on the raven-haired male's face along with a light smile. That was the one thing Lelouch was proud of inheriting from his mother which was her looks. He didn't want any resemblance to his father. He really didn't. It would mean that his father has a hold on him other than the vampire side of him. Lelouch hated himself because he was part vampire yet he doesn't hate himself entirely because he is part incubus. His mother is a succubus.

"Thank you, Suzaku. It means a lot coming from you." Suzaku's answering smile almost made Lelouch want to kiss him then and there but he didn't. He just met the other male today and didn't want to seem like a desperate whore who needs to sleep with someone immediately. Lelouch knew he needed to get his urges in check soon before it gets out of hand. His sisters are already having enough trouble covering up his murders. The raven-haired male shook away those thoughts before he had turned to Suzaku, smiling at him.

"Anyway, you can choose whatever book you'd like to read. Or do you want to just talk? I don't mind either way." To be honest, Lelouch wanted to sit and talk with Suzaku more. He really was starting to like everything about him. Like his eyes and his smile for instance. Or how upfront he is about his feelings and his body looked so fit too.

"How about we try to get to know each other more?" Suzaku asked Lelouch who nodded immediately at the suggestion.

"I'd like that..." Lelouch answered him as he smiled a bit more.

From there, the two of them started talking to each other like there was no tomorrow. Other than his fascination for great literary works, Lelouch admitted that he liked music even though he wasn't a great singer. He hated his singing voice. The male was pleased to find out that Suzaku liked to walk early in the mornings on the weekends and working out. That explains why he looked so fit. Not that Lelouch minded that. He also found out who were Suzaku's favorite authors and poets. Edgar Allen Poe and Robert Frost. Though Lelouch never read much from Poe, he found his works rather interesting. The two males spent two hours talking about the two writers because they found them rather fascinating.

Suzaku wanted to know what foods Lelouch liked and the male had answered him almost immediately. Even though Lelouch is skinny, he can put away a lot of food. His sisters were surprised about that. He told Suzaku that he liked sweets. His favorites consists of chocolate and sometimes strawberries dipped in sugar. The brunette would have to take him to the cake shop he had passed on the way to school sometime. Lelouch told Suzaku he also liked to eat pasta related foods. His favorites are angel haired pasta and he loved udon noodles.

The brunette found out that Lelouch also had two older brothers, Clovis and Schnitzel but they don't live there now. He doesn't like to talk about them much since they look down on him for being a weak person and not wanting women. Lelouch's sexual preference had always bothered his older brothers and that is the reason why they don't get along. His sisters accepted it fairly well. Just as long as he can keep his cravings under control they don't mind. The one person who really accepted everything about him was his youngest sister Nunnally. Suzaku couldn't help but smile at the expression on Lelouch's face when he had started talking about her. There was such love and such devotion for his younger sibling that the brunette knew full well he could _never_ compete with someone like that...

The two of them talked for hours until Lelouch had heard Cornelia knock on his bedroom door. Cornelia walked in to tell Lelouch that Nunnally is home. The male nearly ran out the room to go see his youngest sister. Suzaku was a bit confused but got up and followed Cornelia back downstairs. He noticed the male hugging a rather frail looking girl with wavy, long honey brown hair. She was in an electric wheelchair and Lelouch had to bend over to hug her. The male spotted Suzaku behind Cornelia and smiled at him before turning his attention back to Nunnally.

"Suzaku, this is my youngest sister, Nunnally. Nunnally, this is Suzaku Kururugi. He helped me out at school earlier." Lelouch said as he smiled lightly at the young girl.

"Were you in trouble, Onii chan?" Nunnally asked him, sounding a bit worried.

"No...Nothing like that." he answered her, trying to hide his feelings but she could see that he wasn't telling the truth. However, Nunnally decided not to ask him about it but instead extended her hand out to Suzaku. Cornelia nudged the brunette forward after mentioning that Lelouch's sister is blind so she needed to feel his hand to see what kind of person he is. After a moment, Suzaku walked over to the girl and extended his hand so she could grab it. Her tiny hands held his for a moment and she smiled. Lelouch had never seen Nunnally smile like that before. It was almost as if she knew something that he didn't.

"It's nice to meet you, Suzaku. You seem like a very nice person." she said in a gentle tone. Suzaku smiled back at her. He had never found someone this sweet before. It was so refreshing and he felt like he wanted to be around her a lot more.

"Likewise. Lelouch speaks so highly of you and now I can see why. You are a really sweet girl, Nunnally." said Suzaku as he smiled at her.

"Will you stay for dinner later? I know Lelouch nii-chan would love that." After Nunnally had said that, Lelouch's face turned a deep shade of red. That ability she has will be the death of him. Nunnally has a few special abilities. She is an empath and she can also tell when someone will find happiness in another person for the rest of their life. Now that she has met Suzaku, she is a 100% sure that he is the one her brother will be happy with forever.

"Of course. I'd love to." Suzaku said as he thought to himself, I should probably call my parents later to let them know. _I won't tell them I ditched school though because I'll never hear the end of it..._ Lelouch smiled lightly at his sister and Suzaku before Sayako had to take Nunnally upstairs to her bedroom to change her into her casual clothes. So the girl told the two males that she'll see them at dinner since she has studying to do.

"See you two at dinner!" she said happily as Sayako wheeled her off to her room.

"She's adorable." said Suzaku as soon as she was out of sight.

"Yeah, she is. I love her very much. She's the only one who accepts me for who I am more than anyone else has. Nunnally is the best sister in the world." Lelouch said as the most gentlest smile had appeared on his face. Especially since he had just met Lelouch. Suzaku couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy towards Nunnally because he wanted Lelouch to himself. "Um...You don't have to go home tonight after dinner. Stay over tonight. I have some clothes that are too big for me to wear that you can borrow."

"Sure. I'm actually having fun being here with you instead of home with my family. It's refreshing." answered Suzaku as Lelouch smiled up at him before leading him back up to his bedroom to change out of their school uniforms. After entering the bedroom, Lelouch quickly strides over to his closet and pulls out several articles of clothing. He had what looked like loose fitting clothes for himself and what looked like the most casual clothes for Suzaku. He handed the brunette his clothes and told him to go change in the bathroom. Lelouch took the time to change into his clothes quickly. He was a bit afraid of Suzaku almost seeing him partially naked but he sort of wanted him to see him. The raven-haired male had to keep that thought out of his head as he buttoned up the last few buttons of his shirt before sitting down on his bed. After a few seconds, Suzaku came out of the bathroom as Lelouch had to keep himself from blushing. The clothes that he had picked out for Suzaku looked amazing on him. The shirt was hugging his torso perfectly and Lelouch could see every muscle on it. He looked almost good enough to eat.

"Lelouch, are you sure it's okay with your sisters that I'm staying the night?" The brunette asked the other as Lelouch looked back at him. Lelouch blinked then shook his head.

"Both Cornelia and Euphie wouldn't mind and Nunnally already likes you. So it's fine." He smirked, before he rolled over upside down, yawning loudly. He was kind of tired from what was happening but he didn't want to just leave the other alone while he took a small nap. Later that night, they had a marvelous dinner that was cooked by Euphemia who had taken a liking to Suzaku rather quickly. And after that, both Lelouch and Suzaku were showered and fed, and eventually in bed. The night was quiet, and Lelouch was dead asleep in his bed. Suzaku was asleep on a very nice air mattress for obvious reasons. Lelouch still can't control his urges...

Close to midnight, voices were heard, soft laughs and even some other noises that sounded like...moans? And one of the voices sounded like Euphemia. Being a succubus, Euphemia needed sex to survive... and being that she knew her brother's friend was here. The pink haired woman tried to keep it down but eventually failed doing so. The young woman laughed softly, trying to push the older male away who smirked and eventually one thing lead to another... That being of course loud moans filling the halls. Lelouch tried to ignore the moans and just rolled over, grumbling softly.

Unfortunately, Suzaku ended up hearing the moans before a loud one in particular had officially woken him up. The darkest blush had appeared on his face as he had immediately realized what was going on. He was surprised that one of his sisters was so bold to do that. Lelouch had heard shuffling next to him and looked over at Suzaku before he really noticed the dark crimson blush on his face.

"I'm so sorry." He groaned and sat up, and went over to his stereo and turned on some light classical music before he wobbled back to the bed, toppling onto it. "Sorry about that... Euphemia doesn't know when to quit sometimes..." He said as he scratched his head out of embarrassment.

"It's okay. Your sister is rather bold isn't she..." Suzaku assumed as Lelouch nodded.

"Yeah..." He slowly closed his eyes, before he turned away from the other. That was so embarrassing. "It's best we try to get some sleep..." He said, turning out the light before crawling back into bed, going back to sleep. the noises were still there, but muffled. Eventually, late at night footsteps were heard and a car started before goodbyes were said, the car driving off. Euphemia sighed, hair messed up and body stick and messy and covered in bite marks. Vampires were amazing in bed but nothing compared to actual incubuses... She tied the sash of the lavender silk robe around her curvy waist before she walked back upstairs to her room and shut the door gently, not bothering to lock it.

Lelouch was soundly asleep once more, one hand hanging off the bed, soft breaths came from him. His usually neat hair was slightly disheveled as his bare chest lightly showed underneath the covers. With all the tossing and turning he has been doing, Lelouch's shirt came unbuttoned at the top, revealing some of his chest. Soft sounds came from him, his body tossing and turning a bit. Every night he had...strange dreams. Tonight was no different. His incubus side craved sex, and his vampire side craved blood so, so badly... His eyebrows knitted together as he pursed his lips before he turned over in his sleep again, the blankets idly falling off his chest.

Suzaku was asleep before he had the urge to use the bathroom. He then got up and staggered off to use the toilet. Good thing Lelouch has a bathroom in his bedroom. That meant that Suzaku wouldn't get lost on his way to finding the bathroom elsewhere in the house. After entering the bathroom, Suzaku handled his business, washed his hands then left. Not before he stepped out of the bathroom, a hidden nail had tore through the shirt and cut him just a few inches from his hip bone. He let out a groan before suppressing it on account of his sleeping friend. "Shit." he muttered under his breath as the cut started oozing blood. He walked back into the bathroom then over to the large mirror and lifted his shirt up to examine the cut. It was rather long and it looked pretty deep. It was starting to sting already and more blood started seeping out, slowly trickling down his flat, muscular stomach.

Lelouch would have stayed asleep...until he had smelled the blood. Violet eyes shot open, the color immediately changing to a dangerous pink and red mixture as his nostrils flared a bit. His eyes closed as he tried to fight against the smell, but it was in the same room and was _far_ too strong for him to ignore. He sat up, and looked over at the male who was examining himself in the mirror. Lelouch's eerie pink glowing hues watched Suzaku as he bled a lot. The sight of blood became too tempting for him so he got from the bed and practically bee lined his way to the brunette.

The ravenette's eyes glowed a vivid color, and he looked down at the cut before he slammed Suzaku against the wall. The smell of the blood clouded his senses to the point he didn't hear the grunt of protest that had came from Suzaku. He then got down on his knees and ripped off Suzaku's shirt to where it was just shreds. His body hot and not able to resist temptation any longer... Lelouch's tongue darted out, the pink muscle sliding against the cut and tasting real, live human blood for the first time. His eyes closed, his hands clenching the males pants as he took another quick lick to the now addicting crimson liquid, a deep, rumbling purr coming from the smaller male. His hair lightly hung over his face, the small fangs flashing a bit as he continued to lap at the blood, his hold was rather strong on Suzaku. He tasted even better than he smelled. _So much better..._

"Lelouch, what the hell are you-?" he began. His words got stuck in his throat when he saw Lelouch's fangs and the color of his eyes... They were different than the beautiful violet hues he was already used to. They were a cross between red and pink and they were gazing up at him with desire. The male wanted to run but the raven-haired boy's hold on him was absurdly strong. Suzaku quickly assumed Lelouch is a vampire but little did he know, he was partially right.

Lelouch ran his tongue over Suzaku's cut again, making the male gasp slightly, biting his lip. The pain was starting to dull but another sensation started taking its place. Lelouch's hands clenched the males pants, cleaning up the wound before he slowly pulled back, moaning as he licked his lips. That taste...the blood had entered his system and a low groan came from him before he looked up at the Suzaku, his eyes were filled with lust.

Meanwhile, Cornelia, Nunnally and Euphemia could sense the disturbance within the house, their eyes shot open before widening slightly. Something was wrong...but they couldn't just barge into their brother's room! What if he was finally losing his virginity? Euphemia giggled while Nunnally smiled lightly, feeling happy that her older brother is finally giving his virginity to someone. Cornelia just snorted, covering her mouth as she couldn't help but laugh.

Lelouch had finished lapping up Suzaku's blood then stood to his feet. He then looked up at the taller male, licking his lips as the small fangs flashed lightly, his body pressed against the other, one bare chest pressed against the other. His heart thudded against his chest as he let out a shaky breath, eyes now a bright pink rimmed with a crimson red.

When the raven haired male glanced up at him, Suzaku felt an overwhelming desire to touch him. His eyes traced over the boy's fangs protruding obscenely from his lips then over his beautiful lithe form. In all retrospect, Lelouch was truly gorgeous. Those reddish pink eyes of his were so entrancing that he was overwhelmed with lust. Without thinking, Suzaku leaned in and kissed Lelouch, tasting a little bit of his own blood on his lips. Of course it tasted metallic to him but he really didn't care when his tongue slipped effortlessly into his mouth tasting only Lelouch. His hand slipped around the raven-haired male's waist, holding him close to his own body.

The kiss caught Lelouch off guard but he didn't stop and took the kiss without hesitation. His mouth opened, feeling the tongue wondering his mouth. His hands were flat against the male's chest, panting faintly as he pulled back. It was very clear to Suzaku of what Lelouch wanted or even needed. It was obvious to both of them actually.

"Do you want me, Lelouch? Or at least my blood?" Suzaku asked him, his voice was tinged with lust as Lelouch blinked lazily when had heard the male's question. After a moment, a soft noise slipping through his lips was his reply before he pulled the other back towards his bed, pushing him down on it before straddling his hips.

"You want to know why my sister sleeps with so many men? It's because she is a succubus... All of my sisters are succubi actually. As for me, I am a vampire-incubus hybrid because my father was a vampire, and our mother is a succubus." What Lelouch just revealed to him completely took Suzaku by surprise but since he explained everything, he soon understood even if Lelouch needed blood and sex 24-7 to live. And his sisters needed just sex to survive. That disturbed him a little but at the same time he didn't mind either. The boy he thought was human is a vampire-incubus hybrid. That was interesting and it explains why his eyes were its current color.

"Actually, I wasn't supposed to have real human blood...but you taste _so good..._" He said in a slightly lustful tone as he leaned over, licking at Suzaku's lip. "Are you sure you want to do this, Suzaku? We just met today..." He said softly, nipping at the males neck, grinding his lower half against Suzaku's causing them both to moan softly and they were getting more aroused by the second. Apparently, the fact that he was about to have sex with someone he has just met didn't matter to Lelouch because he needed Suzaku and he needed him now.

Suzaku's head was swimming slightly he didn't know how to answer that. He had just met Lelouch today so of course he should say no but he didn't want to. The reason is that he has been feeling some sort of attraction to the other male that he couldn't deny even if he wanted to. That burning need to be buried inside of Lelouch increased with each passing second.

"I don't mind. There's something between us and I want to explore more of that feeling, Lelouch." he said, kissing the other male once before adding, "Plus, I think you'd rape me if I said no." Hearing the rape comment, he glared slightly with a pout. Suzaku actually found that amusing to see someone like Lelouch pout. The other male ended up glaring at him when he laughed slightly.

"I don't rape... I'm still a virgin... You're the one who _had_ to go and cut your stomach open, _Suzaku_..." He said in a sarcastic tone, smirking as he slowly sat up. Before Suzaku could reply, Lelouch slowly got off the male then got on his knees before leaning over, fumbling with Suzaku's pants in the process. After getting them off, he gave them a swift toss to the side then removed the male's organ from his boxers. He leaned down nipping at the hardened flesh softly with the sharp fangs before taking the whole thing into his mouth with no gags involved as he began to deep throat it, sucking it gently. Being that he was half sex demon, he was good at it too. His hands touched the male's thighs, feeling the pulsating veins below his fingertips.

Suzaku had let out a loud moan as Lelouch bobbed his head up and down, sucking it effortlessly. It felt so incredible and he found himself trying to match Lelouch's movements by thrusting into the boy's mouth as he moaned loudly. He didn't care if anyone else heard him at the moment especially since he's enjoying this too much. Suzaku's hands weaved through Lelouch's dark hair but didn't bother to try holding him in place.

At the rate he was going, Suzaku started to feel like he was close. Lelouch continued his maneuvers, before slowly pulling his mouth from Suzaku's member with an audible pop, licking his lips softly from the taste of his precum. He slowly stood and smirked as he pushed the male down onto the bed gently before he slowly began to undress. Suzaku thought that Lelouch's body was absolutely perfect, gorgeous and he wanted so much to claim it as his. He watched Lelouch climb on top of his body, his eyes looking down at him, eyes still glowed a vivid pink and red hue as he smirked faintly. Reaching over, he got out lubricant from his drawer and handed the said bottle to Suzaku. He is a virgin, yes but he still masturbated and doing it dry hurt like hell.

"Suzaku, you know what to do, right?" He asked, smirking. The brunette answered him by kissing him roughly and popping the cap open then squeezing an generous amount onto his fingertips. His fingers trailed down the curve of Lelouch's spine, making the other shudder against him before the fingertips reached his puckered hole. Suzaku teased it by trailing his finger along the entrance before pushing the digit inside of Lelouch.

Feeling the large long finger slide up inside, he gasped as his back arched slightly. His hands clenched against the male's chest as a groan came from him, his lips pursed tightly as he felt the finger drive deeper into his anal cavity. His toes curled and a small lewd noise came from him, a blush sneaking up on his cheeks as soft, whimpering mewls escaped his lips. He panted before he leaned in then sunk his fangs into Suzaku's neck, slowly clamping down as he began to slowly feed.

Suzaku felt Lelouch's fangs penetrate his neck and a mix of pain and pleasure overcame his body, the second finger went into Lelouch a little harder than he intended, forcing the smaller male to groan against his neck. It hurt but it was good pain, pleasurable even. The male moaned softly as the other fed on him slowly. He pushed his third finger as he continued moving his fingers inside the other male then finally found the boy's prostate, brushing his fingers up against it slightly. Lelouch let out a mewling moan as he started pushing down on those invading fingers. He wanted to feel that pleasurable sensation again.

"Suzaku..." he growled seductively as his eyes slowly opened, revealing the reddened pink hues before he pulled back, gasping loudly. His pupils dilated, his heart is thrumming in his chest at a million miles an hour. He breathed heavily, looking down at the male as he gave a groan when Suzaku kept teasing his prostate. Lelouch then reached back and yanked those prodding fingers out of him and nuzzled his ass against Suzaku's fully hardened arousal. "Stop teasing and put it in already... I'm impatient as it is."

Suzaku laughed, not completely ignoring the seductive tone of voice from the other as he replied, "I have to prepare you. Do you want it to hurt?" The other male shot him a pouting glare. "Fine. I'll put it in now but don't complain if it hurts too much." The male held Lelouch's small waist as he positioned him to where his organ and Lelouch's entrance were lined up with one another. Then he slowly eased himself into the smaller male, his breath hitching slightly at the combination of the tightness and heat. It was an amazing feeling and he has never felt anything like this before in his life. He felt Lelouch tighten around him almost instantly from what he quickly assumed was pain.

As the raven-haired male felt Suzaku enter him, his breath hitched in his throat slightly. "A-Ahh..." His hands clenched against male's chest as his back arched. His heart was racing a mile a minute as his body pulsated with pleasure and eyes closed as a tender moan came from him. This really didn't hurt at all. Not like he thought it would. It actually it felt wonderful... After Suzaku was fully nestled inside of him, Lelouch began to move his hips immediately and slowly began to ride the male, his hips moving in a seductive fluid motion as he looked down at the male with desire listing in his pink eyes.

It was beautiful and so arousing to watch. Suzaku thrusts his hips up into Lelouch's in time with his movements, their pleasurable moans echoed throughout the room in harmony. He couldn't help but moan loudly because it felt too good for him to comprehend. Even though Lelouch was a virgin, he sure moved like he wasn't. This very thing surprised Suzaku but not too much seeing that the other male was a vampire-incubus hybrid. Still, the sight before the male was in fact a glorious one. He tried not to let his thrusts get any harder because he wanted to savior the sight before him. And that he didn't want to hurt Lelouch with the strength he possesses.

Lelouch's body felt like he was overflowing with passion. His body felt hot, incredibly hot... He felt like he was practically on fire. Both of their bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Slowly, his eyes closed as his back arched slightly, feeling the other thrusting upwards very hard into his anal cavity as loud moans slipped from his lips. His eyes then stared down at the gorgeous brunette below him, knowing that the other is holding back. He wanted Suzaku to get rough with him, make him bleed. Lelouch knew of the brunette's strength, he saw it back when they were still at school today. A low hiss escaped the half breed's mouth as he leaned over, licking the male's lower lip faintly, a lewd tone of voice speaking into his ear. "Mnn, Suzaku...don't hold back, baby... Fuck me so hard, I won't be able to walk tomorrow." He said in an erotic voice as a deep, rumbling purr came from him.

"Greedy, aren't you?" he said, his own breathing labored as the smaller male smirked at him deviously. "I'll give you what you want. I'll fuck you so hard, you won't be able to see straight." he whispered into the boy's ear, making him shudder with anticipation. With that said, the older male gripped Lelouch's hips slightly harder to the point they might actually bruise and lifted him up then slammed him back down onto his cock so hard that it issued a loud moan from both of them.

Suzaku eventually set a new pace since he wasn't holding back on his strength anymore. It felt like he could go even deeper into Lelouch's anal cavity than before, his thrusts becoming harder and more erratic. Lelouch felt like he was in heaven when he felt Suzaku ram into him at his hardest as a loud scream of ecstasy came from him. Even then, his sisters knew he had finally lost his virginity. Lelouch's eyes closed, feeling the harsh slap of skin against skin. Nails dug into the brunette's chest, his moans rising an octave with each thrust the other provided. The raven-haired male suddenly forced himself off of Suzaku before getting on all fours, spreading himself as the glowing pink eyes stared back at the male. He hoped that the other male what he wanted him to do.

Suzaku quickly complied with what Lelouch wanted even though he wanted it for himself also. As he shook his damp hair out of his face, he entered that tight heat once more, harder this time to see how Lelouch would react and it was priceless. He had full control and thrusts into him even harder, very much to Lelouch's liking. the noises escaping the ravenette's mouth were simply delectable. his head threw back as the large cock was pushed back into his body.

"F-fuck..." He gripped the sheets, Suzaku's strength was beginning to rival his own. And Lelouch was a supernatural made for strength and speed. His moans spilled from his lips, hands gripping the sheets tightly with each harsh pound into his slender, now bruising body. Lelouch started to feel a bit of pain now. "S-suzaku..." Tears rolled down his now fully glowing pink eyes, his body becoming heated. His back arched slightly as he bit his lip in attempt to stifle his pained groans.

Figuring that he was in pain, Suzaku had to reel his strength back once more but somehow the other male sensed that he slowed down too much and let out a grunt of protest. The male regained pace a little as he lifted one hand off of Lelouch's waist to pull the said male's face up to his and kissed his lips while he continued to thrust into him hard. It had to be a sin for Lelouch to look like that. So beautiful. God, the sight before Suzaku was too glorious and the sounds coming from Lelouch were even better and the feeling of the other tightening around him with each hard thrust he made sent him into overwhelming ecstasy. He noticed Lelouch looking up at him with glistening pink eyes.

"Suzaku, I'm c-close..." Lelouch moaned out as he tightened around Suzaku's member. The other male kissed him, his thrusts changed pace again. They were quick and perhaps a bit gentle before but now they're slow and very hard. Suzaku wanted to bring Lelouch to the completion he desperately needed along with him. His hold on Lelouch's waist was like a vice grip, leaving welts that would later turn into bruises.

"Cum for me Lelouch..." Suzaku commanded, Lelouch whimpered as Suzaku's hand wrapped around Lelouch's member and gave it a few tugs. The sound of Suzaku's voice coupled with the slow but harsh thrusts was all it took. With a loud scream of Suzaku's name, Lelouch had came hard into the other male's hand. His release coated the bed sheets below him as he tightened around Suzaku before he shuddered violently and his upper body slumped onto the bed.

As a result, Suzaku was pushed over the edge as he moaned loudly, releasing his seed into Lelouch's ass. He rode out his orgasm as his thrusts slowed to a stop, his breathing was labored. As Suzaku released his cum into his anal cavity, Lelouch's eyes slowly rolled back into his head at the warm feeling. He then felt Suzaku pull out of him before slowly rolled onto his back, his eyes closed as a bit leaked from his body onto the sheets. A small satisfied sigh came from the hybrid as his eyes opened, revealing the violet hues to Suzaku before he chuckled lightly.

Lelouch felt so much better. His body didn't feel like it was on fire all the time anymore. It was almost like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders. He felt more content with what just happened. He then looked at Suzaku like he had seen the sun for the first time and felt like he had belonged to Suzaku now. It was well worth it too because he had never felt so happy in the longest time. A small smile graced his features as he watched Suzaku lay down beside him and stared into those bright green eyes. He knew he wouldn't feel like this with anyone other than Suzaku and he was okay with that.

"That was spectacular, Lelouch. I would like to do this more often." Suzaku said as he took one of Lelouch's hands and kissed it, smiling at the other when he smiled at him for that gesture.

"Mmn, do what? Have sex with a vampire-incubus or just sex with anyone?" asked Lelouch as he looked up at the other male, pouting slightly at the last words he had said. He wanted to kick himself for saying that. It made him feel better that Suzaku kissed his forehead then his lips as if to say he won't go for anyone else.

"Sex with just _you_ in general, Lelouch. I don't think I can or ever will find someone who can satisfy me the way you have. And I don't think you would mind that either." he answered him with a smile that had made the hybrid's mind turn to mush. "Am I right?" Lelouch nodded then shifted over to Suzaku who then pulled him into his arms. He smiled when those strong, tan arms had wrapped around his lithe frame.

"If it's you, I don't mind. You can have me anytime..." With that said, the raven-haired male wrapped his sticky thighs around the brunette's waist then leaned over and laid his head on the male's chest, hearing his heartbeat echoing in his mind. It was the most wonderful sound in the world, next to his voice. His eyes softened as he gave a tired smile to Suzaku as he traced his fingertips on those firm biceps. Lelouch knew his sisters had heard them and was sure the other male would ask a million questions when they see each other in the morning but for now, none of that mattered. He was here in Suzaku's arms after that mind blowing sex they just had. Suzaku had gently kissed his lips, before Lelouch had laid his head back down on his chest and closed his eyes. The amazing sex they had really tired him out. The two of them soon fell asleep and the only thing that filled the large room was the sound of their breathing.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I wrote this with the intention of it being a one-shot fanfiction but I just word vomited everywhere...! O_O; Anyway, I wanted to try my hand at writing a Code Geass fanfiction this time. This idea was sort of taken from an rp I've done with a friend on dA but I've changed things around. :3 I do hope I did well despite haven't seeing the anime in a few years. ^^ Sorry for the grammar errors and the crappy title. Well, this one-shot is going to be a two-shot so look for the second chapter~

Please review if you can~


End file.
